Jewlery Maker
by ikantana
Summary: Emirii is a traveling jewlery maker and her life takes unexpected turns when she meets up with Naruto. She has a strange past that allows her to know a lot of different people. Some Sasuke bashing. Emirii is my OC. No pairings decided yet.


Hola people!!Ya, I realize that I haven't been on in a while, and, no, I won't update that last story. It would be stopped later from not going anywhere. So, I am putting up a story that I actually WANT to continue and see how far it goes. Although, I like to write on paper so it may or may not continue here. If people really like it, I will try with all of my procrastination powers, to update more. But for some info on this story:

Emirii is my OC. She has red hair that stops right at her shoulders. She has copper/green eyes. She wears a black tank that stops right after her ribs, and a pair of low-riding tan pants that are held up by a belt. She wears black sneakers for shoes. Also, she's 14. Everything else about her will be revealed during the story. That is all. Now let me present to you, Emirii!!

Emirii: Hello!! Just here to tell you that iKantana does not own Naruto!! If she did, Hinata would secretly be strong and not shy!! That and she'd like Kiba!!

"Hmm…where to next… Kanoha or Suna…" I pondered, looking at the map of all the nations. Currently, I was in Mist, and it was almost time for me to go. Well, I could stay here longer, but where would the fun in that be? There are a million of places that I can go explore, people I can visit, and stones I can unearth. Here, while I have met some great people, I can't just leech off of them forever, especially during a depression. So I'll leave in two weeks.

"Emi-chan, lunch is ready." Tsunabi called from downstairs. Tsunabi and her family were the great people who allowed me to stay with them the past two months. They were so kind and nice to me the whole time, even when I threw Tazuna out the window!

"Okay, I'm coming." I called before heading downstairs. Inari was already seated at the table when I sat down, eating his food.

"'Bout time you came down, you've been up there in your room all day, Nee-san!" He exclaimed after swallowing his food.

"Yeah, but I made some more pieces that I can sell!" I said, "I only need to finish up a few more beads and I'll have five complete sets of jewelry. You see, this time, I took amber and surrounded it by glass…" As we were eating, I eagerly told them about the process of making this type of jewelry and where it originated from.

-!!PAGEBREAKER!!-

"I'm home everyone!" I called as I got back from grocery shopping and jewelry selling… okay, mostly giving, but you get the point!

"Hey Emi-chan!" Inari said as he took a bag from me.

"Thanks Inari-kun" I said as I walked over to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Tsunami was outside in the back yard watering her flowers and Inari was getting the mail.

"Hey! Grandpa's sent us some mail!!" Inari shouted and shoved the letter in my face. Tsunami heard and walked inside, waiting for me to read the letter. I took an over-exaggerated breath and imitated Tazuna's voice as best as I could

'Dear Tsunami, Inari, and Emirii (If you're still around),

I am coming home in three days as of today, which is Tuesday. As for unknown reasons, this will get to you before I do. I am traveling with a group of ninja who will hopefully protect me form HIS lackeys. When I finish this bridge, our town will finally be able to strive again!

-Tazuna

P.S. I was not drunk the whole time I was here, Emi!! You were right when you said that there weren't a lot of good bars…'

We all laughed when I read aloud the small add on he wrote for me. I finished putting away the food we did not need for dinner and Tsunami started to cook. While we were eating, the happiness and relief shown on their faces was so clear that even a blind man could tell.

'It must be nice...having a family to worry about and to have them be worried about you." I thought before quickly dismissing the thought, unwilling to bring up unwanted memories.

-!!PAGEBREAKER!!-

Yesterday a group of rich people came into town and completely cleared out a majority of my stock. That meant that I had to spend all morning and most of the afternoon gathering new materials for making jewelry. Most of the items I needed were found at the river and sea so by the time I got back to the house, I was wet, tired, and hungry.

The second I walked into the door a weapon was thrown at me. By reflex I caught the hilt of it and let the handle hang off my fingers.

"Okay, now who wanted me dead?" I asked, looking as if I was about to burst into tears.

"Emi-chan! Are you okay?!" Tsunabi asked, concerned while Tazuna was glaring at some emo kid who styled his hair to resemble a cockatoo.

'How much gel does he have to use to get it to stick that way…' I pondered before sighing

"Hai, Tsunabi-san, I am fine, worried about this brats sanity, but fine" I said and tossed the weapon back at him.

"Little boys shouldn't go around playing with bid people's toys." I chided and he fumed. Oh, this day keeps getting better and better. Note the sarcasm.

"Aren't ninja supposed to, you know, keep their emotions in check?" I asked before finally realizing that there were more people in the room.

"Hey! Don't make fun of Sasuke-kun! He's much better than you!" Some pink haired girl said, fuming. A blond kid was silently snickering at my remarks.

"And you people are…." I trail, raising an eyebrow at them.

"I am Haruno Sakura" the pink haired girl said "And this is Naruto-baka"

"Well, I don't see how he could be a baka; he's got his mask on pretty tight if you ask me…" I say. Naruto, I think his name was, looked a bit shocked before ranting in a really loud voice what I meant, and how he was going to be the next Hokage.

"Anyway, where's your leader person?" I ask, cutting Naruto some slack. It was obvious that he didn't want me to spoil his fun.

"Kakashi-sensei is in the next room" Sakura said and I went in to the guestroom. Upon seeing him unconscious I checked his pulse, breathing, and the other mandatory stuff that you need to know about healing on the road.

"Okay, he's only weak from severe chakra exhaustion and a few sprained muscles in his legs and right ankle. He should recover from the chakra loss in a day or so but his sprained muscles will take between three to eight days to heal completely." I say "I'm hoping that you gave him the healing ointment for his sprains and some tea with chamomile leaves, correct?" But when I turned around and saw their dumbfounded expressions, I sighed, "Fine, Naruto, come with me to find the plants." Naruto nodded but emo boy decided to talk

"Why Naruto-baka, he'll just screw up." He said and smirked.

"Okay emo boy, do you know the difference between the herbs I need and it's poisonous cousin that grow right next to it?" I ask. When I got no reply I grinned

"I didn't think so."

"But Naruto-baka doesn't know either." He glared "And I'm not emo, I'm Uchiha Sasuke." When he said that I think he expected me to worship his feet or something…

"Does it look like I care what some pampered emo kid has to say? No, I don't. And Naruto's hands show otherwise, ya emo prick" I say and walk out the door, Naruto followed closely behind.

!!PAGEBREAKER!!

Naruto followed me to an empty field and didn't start to talk to me until we had started picking the herbs.

"Hey, umm, thanks, back there." He said. I glanced up before continuing to work.

"No problem. But I am wondering why you're putting on a mask; it's much easier to talk to you when you act yourself." I said, "But, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. We have just met, after all." I emphasized the 'have' to get my point across.

"No, you saw through my mask so I believe that you have the right to know." He said while shaking his head, "You see I'm not well liked in my village. The adults hate me for nothing I did, so in order to deal with the constant hatred and beatings, I created my mask and no one, except for you, has ever seen through it." I was silent for a while, absorbed in my work.

"What's your birthday?" I ask him, going with my gut feeling that anger was being taken out on him for something he didn't necessarily do. He paused momentarily, looking frozen, before replying

"October 10th."

"Kyuubi's container, I'm assuming?" I state more than ask

"Yeah…"

"Must suck, I'd hate to have that fur ball in my gut. I mean, he totally sucks at playing Go, even though he's almost 5,000 years old."

"Wait, you know Kyuubi?!" He asked amazed "And how come you're not freaking out about me being a jinnkurrichi?! Heck, how did you even know about what happened twelve years ago?" I giggled, although it's not much of a surprise.

"Lemme guess, you thought I was some ordinary traveler, right? Wrong. My family was really good friends with the bijuu, and even though I've only met Kyuubi when I was two, my mom always talked about him and his sucky skills at Go. I can't really freak out about you when I've met the real thing, now can I. Besides, if you trap a robber in a jail pen, does that make the jail the robber?" I say, remembering my grandfather's words. "My grandfather said that to me before he died." Smiling sadly I stood up with the basket of herbs. Naruto stood up as well, taking the basket from me.

"It's the least I could do, for someone who sees me." He said and we walked back, chatting happily away during the small trip, me telling him about my profession as a jewel maker.

!!PAGEBREAKER!!

"No way, I can't believe that you make jewelry out of scratch!" Naruto yelled as we approached the front door.

'Damn, mask is up. Oh well, I'll have to wait for the next time he puts it aside to have a decent conversation.' I think and sigh mentally.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, it's my profession." I explain again, going along with the act "I travel around, selling my work."

"No way! Can I see some of the pieces?!" He asked me and I laughed lightly

"Sure, Naruto-kun." I said and I looked to see everyone in the kitchen.

"Okay, people, move out! I'm teaching my pupil here on the art of ointment making and I need room to breathe!" I said and everyone cleared the room and filled up the living room instead.

"So, Emirii-san, you're a jewelry maker?" Sakura asked

"Yep! And I'm proud of it." I said cheerfully while I directed Naruto to take out two medium sized pans and a large bowl. The Uchiha scoffed.

"Excuse me, Uchiha; did you want to say anything?" I inquired, glaring.

"Is that actually a job? I bet we get that as a D-rank mission." He said, smirking. Taking a jewel and one of my tools I tossed them to him

"Fine then, make that a flat oval that could be used as the main gem in a necklace. " I said "And get it done by the time I'm finished making the ointment and potion." Inari snickered at the Uchiha before turning to me.

"Umm, Emi-chan, can I…" he trailed off and I smiled

"Of course you can." I said and handed him a tool. "Go grab one from the bag you helped me get this morning." Inari smiled and ran to the back porch where the bag was.

"Okay, Emi-chan, I know I have to boil the herbs for the potion to get its juices to rise, but what next?" Naruto asked me and I turned to him and instructed him on what to do before turning to my own herbs that I was grinding to make the ointment. Tsunami chuckled

"Emi-chan, you sure can bring this house to life."

"Nope, I can't." I replied, "I can only get those around me to."

!!PAGEBREAKER!!

How is it? Comments, questions, concerns, just press that little review button that no one seems to like pressing. I WILL update soon, or later. Anyways, JA!

-iKantana


End file.
